(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to surveillance systems.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a surveillance system for the entryway to a residence.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to a surveillance system that facilitates monitoring a residence entryway and conversing with an individual standing in the entryway.
In another respect, the invention pertains to a surveillance system for a residence entryway that minimizes the cost of installing an intercom system so a person in the residence can verbally communicate with a person standing in the residence entryway.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The use of cameras to monitor the entryway to a building is well known. Such prior art cameras, while effective, have disadvantages. One typical disadvantage is that installation of the cameras requires the use of mounting hardware and tools. Another disadvantage is that prior art cameras often are exposed to out-of-doors weather elements. A further disadvantage is that prior art cameras typically only permit an individual inside a residence to view through a television monitor a person standing in a residence entryway. Still another disadvantage of prior art surveillance cameras is that they often are on continuously, shortening the life of the battery in the camera. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved surveillance camera and system for monitoring the entryway to a residence, which surveillance camera and system would simplify installation of the camera, would not expose a camera to ambient weather elements, would permit an individual inside a residence to view an individual standing in the entryway without using a television monitor, and would extend the life of the camera battery.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved surveillance system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved surveillance system that minimizes the cost of the components used in the system, simplifies installation of the components, and extends the life of system components.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved surveillance system that can, without requiring the use of a television monitor, be utilized by a person in a residence to view an individual standing in the entryway of the residence.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved surveillance system that minimizes the power required to operate the system.